This invention relates to a shutter blade device of the focal plane shutter for a camera.
A well-known focal plane shutter has two blade groups on the side of the exposure aperture, each blade group comprising a plurality of separate shutter blades, and controls exposure by sequentially operating those shutter blades. The conventional shutter blades of the type mentioned have disadvantages that they require a large operating torque due to their large inertia, make a stopping noise and give a shock to the camera as the shutter blades are formed of suitably shaped thin metallic plates.
Furthermore, the focal plane shutter has a possibility that the shutter is damaged by burning becoming, inoperative or losing the shielding function as the sun light is focused near the shutter plane.